


before the ceremony

by pleadingforclarity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: platonic skimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleadingforclarity/pseuds/pleadingforclarity





	before the ceremony

“Hey, Jemma?”

“Hmm?”

 

Jemma looks up at Daisy, sighing calmly, raising her eyebrows. Daisy can see right through her. 

 

“Don’t be nervous.”

 

Jemma lets out a scoff. A very meager, very revealing scoff. 

 

“Why should I be nervous? I mean, of _all_ things, Daisy!”

 

She pauses, giving Daisy her trademark " _I'm annoyed with you, you're being very irrational_ " look, but, like most times–

Daisy sees right through her. 

 

“You’re holding your palms so tight it looks like your hands are going to fall off. It’s what you do when you’re nervous.”

 

Jemma pauses. Exhales. And Daisy continues. 

 

“After what we’ve– what _you’ve_ gone through with Fitz, you have every right to be afraid of the future.”

“Daisy–”

“But not now. Not in this moment. I’m not going to let you.”

 

And now, Daisy meets her gaze, sees the burgeoning tears in her eyes, and wraps her arms around her. She knows that if Jemma wasn't pinned in to her dress, Jemma would be hugging her as hard as she was. Their embrace reminds her of another, distinctively different scenario, one that solidified her knowledge that, one day, everything would be okay. When they finally release each other, Jemma is smiling. Beaming. Careful not to mess up the makeup they'd put on her, Daisy uses her sleeve to dry her eyes, getting giddier by the minute. 

 

“You’ll stand by my side?”

 

 _Of course I will_ , Daisy thinks. _There will never be a time when I don't._

 

“Oh my god, I’ve been waiting for this moment since the Bus.”

“Oh my lor–”

“And honestly, Jemma? Always. I’ll always be by your side.”

 

Jemma grins. Daisy smirks.

 

“I mean, someone has to protect the nerds!”

“Ugh, _Daisy!_ ”


End file.
